1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the field of boating, and more particularly to the field of deploying protective fenders for use in docking a boat.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Boating, in a motorized or sail-powered craft, is both a popular recreational activity and the foundation of the seafood industry. The operator of the craft must be able to navigate it safely and also to dock it safely, whether at a stationary, land-based dock, next to another boat, or at some other, similar large adjacent object (any and all of which are hereinafter referred to as a “dock”). In cases of stormy weather or large waves, deploying and positioning the protective boat fenders to keep the boat from violently hitting a dock can be tricky and dangerous.
What is needed is a system and method that enables a boat operator to safely and conveniently deploy boat fenders when needed. What is additionally needed is a way to extend and retract boat fender into and out of protective stowage enclosures from locations remote from the placement of at least some of those fenders, for added safety and convenience. Further needed in other cases is a way to extend and retract boat fenders using a motor-driven mechanism, for even greater added safety and convenience. Further needed is a system and method enabling a user to control these fenders from a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone or tablet. Additionally needed is a system and method to alert the user to deploy the boat's fenders when the boat is on a trajectory that leads to a previously visited dock and, in some cases, to deploy the fenders automatically, all based upon a global positioning system (GPS) location of the boat.